Safekeeping
by Bitway
Summary: Yugo comes home with a broken leg and Yuri decides to put a (temporary) stop to his speeding accidents. {Pawnshipping, slight AU, slight cursing}


The moment his eyes fall upon his synchro counterpart, he lets out a disappointed sigh, shaking his head. When he heard the other having trouble opening the door (and cursing loudly at it), he assumed Yugo had simply used the wrong key. Oh, he was wrong about that. The reason the other boy was having trouble with the door was thanks to the crutch, which he was desperately holding onto under his arm, using as support to stand.

"You truly are an idiot."

"Hey!" The synchro duelist shouts and glares at the fusion duelist. If he were in proper shape, he would have stomped his foot in anger (sadly that happened to be the broken one). "I am _not_ an idiot!"

"Fine." Yuri shrugs and steps to the side of the doorway, allowing him entry. "You're not an idiot, but only a completely idiotic buffoon who has an addiction for unnecessary miles of speed would end up crashing their precious D-Wheel into crates of bananas. All while managing to break their leg in the process."

How Yugo had managed such a feat, Yuri had no clue. Normally he would not have believed such a farfetched tale, but since this was Yugo, he knew that it had to be true in some form. Especially since this wasn't his first 'wild' accident he had due to his reckless speeding.

(Although, Yuri was surprised that his number of fatal accidents were rather low for someone who drove at his high speed. And those few supposed 'life-threatening' crashes had managed to do minimum damage to both him and his vehicle. His last fatal injury was a concussion, one that he managed to recover from quite quickly. It would take more than one or two- _or five_ \- accidents to knock him out for good. And knock some sense into him to.)

The turbo duelist tries his best to wobble inside their home and it's fairly obvious that he didn't even bother to pay attention and listen to those who administrated this wooden stick to him to use properly. It was mildly entertaining to watch him struggle inside and very, _very_ tempting to stick out a foot to trip him over.

"Look, it was an accident and-"

"It won't happen again?" Yuri finishes for him, arms crossed. He closes one eye, keeping the other sharp lavender pink eye on him. It sends chills down Yugo's spine and he can't help but grip onto his crutch tighter. "That's what you said the first time when a single pebble managed to throw you _literally_ off course. And the time after that when you didn't want to run over a cat. Oh, and every other time you _nearly_ injured yourself. Or even your D-Wheel for that matter."

"You don't have to remind me of _every_ accident that happened!" Not even he realized how many he had gotten into. Though, some he refused to count as accidents since they had been narrowly avoided. But, he was certain Yuri had been keeping track of them.

"It seems that I must considering you never learn." The fusion duelist moves to walk past and stand right in front of him. "Ah, perhaps it's time I start enforcing some punishment on you," he hums, having a finger tap against his chin. While it may look as if he were thinking of something on the spot, he already had a punishment in mind.

"Punishment?" Yugo raises a brow, the hand not needing to be gripping onto his clutch scratches the back of his head. "Why the hell do I need punishment? It's not like I'm a bad person."

"To keep you in line, of course." After that answer, an innocent (others would argue it's anything _but_ that) smile forms from his lips. "I know exactly what to do! I'll need to borrow your D-Wheel for a while, okay?"

"Huh? Wait, Yuri, what are you going to do?" He asks, though it sounds like he's demanding an answer to that. He knew that look on his face and what it meant. Whatever punishment he had thought of, it was going to make him regret even coming home today.

Yuri just hums and begins to walk towards the door, not bothering to answer his question. "Nothing, Yugo~" He chimes, a sickeningly sweet giggle accompanying his words. "You just stay put and rest up that useless leg of yours. I'll be back soon."

"Wait! Yuri!" Yugo begins to panic, desperately trying to turn himself around and race after that bastard counterpart of his. "Get the hell back here! Damn it, Yuri!" He shouts, unable to catch up to him. Yugo only manages to get a few feet out of the door before hearing his D-Wheel's engines ignite, a proud laughter following after.

~...~

"What the _fuck_ did you do to my D-Wheel?!" Yugo shouts loud enough to have to make Yuri cover his ears. The poor turbo duelist was currently kneeling beside his racer, crutch casted aside as shaky hands were placed against his vehicle.

The fusion duelist could swear there were tears already forming in his eyes. (Yugo had a tendency to get emotional over his goddamn machine and it made Yuri question his sanity at times. He was well aware how much it meant to him, but enough to make him cry over it? He'd never understand that.)

"I told you, didn't I?" Yuri speaks in calm, smooth voice, stepping to the other side of his D-Wheel. A hand is placed upon the front, gently letting his fingers glide across the metallic surface of it. "It's your punishment." His hands stop on a small device that hangs near the screen that would light up in a duel. "Now you won't be able to go flying off the road again at blistering speeds."

"But it's not supposed to be so damn slow!" Yugo cries out as he begins to pet his D-Wheel. His creation had gone from speeding machine to a motorcycle that would be forced to follow any and all speed limits. Dueling on this was off-limits since they were apparently 'too fast' for that cursed device. "It's supposed to go at blinding speed, racing past everyone else on the highway and streets and everywhere!"

"And send you into crates full of food, destroy very expensive property, break your limbs and continue to shrink what little intelligence you have left, and...should I continue the list?"

"No..." Yugo huffs and simply presses his face against his machine. He lets out a sigh, knowing that there was a reason behind this, he just hadn't figured out what it was, far too busy being struck with grief to this speed limiter.

"Ah, you're more agreeable today. I thought you would have continued to put up a fight until you were bawling on the floor..." Yuri comments as he leans over the machine, those pink hues eyeing the pouty boy. "Next time, I think I'll just have them take out the engine." Doing that might get him to cry about it or possibly throw a tantrum. "Or perhaps sell some spare parts for extra cash."

"If you do that, I'll kill you." Yugo instantly snarls at Yuri, protectively putting a hand over the sear where Yuri was hovering over.

"You know, that's usually my line." Yuri shrugs, standing up straight and making his way around the vehicle, standing by the turbo duelist's side. "I do hope you'll learn something from this. I know you're not the brightest card in the deck, but this is something so simple even you could understand."

Yugo goes silent, sky blue hues looking to his D-Wheel. He's thinking, _really_ thinking (and it shows as his features scrunch together). The room goes silent for a few good seconds. When he believes he's found the answer, his head turns to meet with Yuri's gaze.

"So, this punishment is your way of looking out for me?"

"Corre-" Yuri pauses in surprise. While, _yes_ , that was his intent behind this punishment, he never expected him to get it right off the bat. The way he phrased it made it sound like the fusion duelist actually _cared_ about him. (And of course he did, why else would he even be bothering to remain by his side?)

"Wrong. It's too make sure you don't waste any more of our money. You're so expensive with all these crashes you do. Repairs, casualties, and your health does not come cheap."

Yugo has a huge grin on his face. Oh, he had definitely heard Yuri begin to say he was right. And Yuri can tell that he's just dying to point it out.

"If you say anything," he raises his foot slightly and letting it rest against Yugo's good and unbroken ankle. "I'll make sure you won't be walking or driving for that matter ever again."

"Awww, but Yuri you're being so ni- OW!" He hisses in pain. Yuri always remained true to his threats, while Yugo always fell for them. "Okay, okay! Don't break my damn foot!"

With a content grin, he removes his foot off his ankle. "I'm glad you decided to listen to me. Now, get up. I'm not going to make your dinner and cater it to you over here."

Yugo lets out a defeated sigh. As much as he wanted to poke fun at him, he wasn't in the state to do so. (Then again every time he did try anything against Yuri it never ended well for him.) The turbo duelist tries to push himself up off the ground, finding himself having trouble as he was using his crutch and even his D-Wheel for support.

"Err...Yuri? Can you help me up first?"

The fusion duelist looks to him, nearly ready to knock him back down. He shuts his eyes for a moment as he lowers himself down to his level. He makes sure one of Yugo's arms are around his shoulders while one of his arms are around his waist. And with one swift motion, their both standing on their feet (Yugo more leaning on one).

"You really are useless without me, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks for the help."

"I hope you're not expecting me to give the usual response to that. I'm doing this for me, not you."

"Whatever you say, Yuri."


End file.
